Strangling Pixies
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Set after 'Henchman' Finn and Marceline go pixie strangling. Oneshot. Finn X Marceline


**I own nothing! I just re-watched henchman and this is what I think should've happened next.**

"Is it cool?" Marceline asked, poking her head out of Finn's pack.

"Yup."

"Finn, I owe you big time! Changing into a bat and hiding in your pack was genius!"

"That's what henchmen are for."

"Oh and that reminds me, you're fired from your henchman-ship. It's no fun when I can't trick you."

"We're still on for pixie strangling tomorrow though, right?"

"Definitely," she said as she flew away with her umbrella (kind of like Mary Poppins).

_The Next Day_

The sun was setting, "Guess I better go now. Bye Jake!" Finn yelled as he left the house.

"Hey, where're you going out so late?" Jake asked as Finn just reached the door.

"Oh! I uh..." _Jake still thinks he just saved me from Marceline. What should I say? I don't want to lie. But I don't want him to get all suspicious. Ugh think, Finn!_

"You got a date?!" Jack said, "That's it! That must be it!"

Finn blushed, "Y-yeah, a date. Wellseeya!ByJake!" he rushed out and slammed the door behind him.

"Finn's going on a date, he's growing up I tell ya. Hey BMO! Wanna play some video games?"

"Wee!" he/she/it yelled **(A/N I don't even know anymore)**

Finn ran straight for Marceline's cave, the sun was almost down now. As he approached the door he could hear he playing the bass on the other side _She's really good_, he thought saying "Knock knock," as he knocked on her door.

"Who-! Oh, hey Finn. What's up?"

"Not much. You ready for some pixie strangling?"

"Huh?" then she remembered what she said yesterday. She hadn't been serious but it_ did_ sound like fun... "Oh yea, I was afraid you weren't gonna show," she said nonchalantly.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure. I hear pixies like to hang at Glitter Lake, let's go there first."

"Glitter Lake? Isn't that place, you know, good and magic and stuff?"

"Haha, yeah. That's why we've got to get rid of the pixies, duh!"

"Oh, right," Finn said hesitantly, "Let's go!"

"That's more like it," Marceline grabbed Finn's bag and flew them over. On the way she asked, "Hey Finn, I've been wondering why do you always wear that hat?"

"Well I-"

"Cause it's kind of ridiculous."

"Oh...yeah..." he'd always liked his hat though, "That's why I wear it. Silly old Finn in the stupid hat. Hahaha look at how stupid it is! It's so stupid that-that it's got stupid brain!"

"Alright, calm down, we're here. Tumble roll time!"

"Wait wha-AAH!" Marceline stopped flying and they were falling to the ground. But before the hit the ground Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn and tucked her head in so they somersaulted when they hit the ground, no injuries of anything! "Wha, wha?"

"Shh!"

"But, but that was awesome! Can we go again?"

"Maybe later, but we've go some pixies to deal with," Marceline said and crawled on her hands and knees closer to the lake, peeking through the reeds. Finn followed after and the scene before was anything but evil._ This must be another game, but look at them_. Little fairy creatures sat in a puddle of sparkling water, just chilling. But before he could protest a bug flew above them and around the pixie's pool. One of them jumped up and bit the bugs head off, landing back in the pool as though nothing happened.

"Eww," and the pixie grew bigger as it ate away at the bug. "OK, so how do we kill them?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Strangling them, duh."

"Oh duh," _Why is my brain all stupid now? I've been acting weird all night. Gotta focus Finn, you've got pixies to strangle! _

"Alright, one."

"Two."

"THREE!" the pounced out of the bushes and grabbed each of the pixies, taking care of them one by one. A few almost escaped by Marceline took care of them.

"Phew," Finn sighed, "We killed them!" he cheered.

"You sound awfully happy for a guy who just strangled pixie's."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you get in my head again Marcy!"

She blushed a bit, or she would've if she had blood, "Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Oh, uh, 'Marcy'?" he shrugged, _Did I do something wrong?_

"'Marcy,' I like it."

"Really?" he said, relieved.

"Yeah, almost as much as I like your hat," she reached and got it off his head, flying up so he couldn't get to her.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Nope, it's mine now," she teased.

"Come on, Marcy."

"Who's Marcy? I'm Finn, Hero of Ooo," she mocked, "I fight monsters with my dog and

"If you're Finn then I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen. I play tricks on people by actin evil but I'm really not."

"Wait...you don't think I'm evil?" she asked floating down.

"No. You just act it to play tricks and stuff."

"Um, wow, no one's ever said that before. And uh, here's your hat."

"Thanks."

"And, it doesn't look ridiculous on you. It's pretty awesome."

"Yeah it is. So uh, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, it's getting late and I'm pretty tired."

"Aw, but I thought we were having fun."

"We were, but *YAWN* I need to get some sleep."

"Alright, he said sadly."

"Don't worry we could always hang out again."

"That would be rad."

"Yes, yes it would." She leaned and planted a quick kiss on the lips and said, "See ya around, Hero."

Finn's face turned red as he watched the vampire queen fly away and he fell over saying, "Thatwasawesome."


End file.
